1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to ceramics and more particularly to fabrication of transparent ceramics using nanoparticles.
2. State of Technology
An inorganic scintillator plays an important role in radiation detection in many sectors of research concerning almost all medical diagnostic imaging modalities that use x-ray or gamma rays, dosimetry, nuclear medicine, high energy physics, airport security inspection, and so on. This State of Technology Information is described in the article, “cerium-doped lutetium aluminum garnet optically transparent ceramics fabricated by a sol-gel combustion process” by Xue-Jian Liu; Hui-Li Li; Rong-Jun Xie; Naoto Hirosaki; Xin Xu; Li-Ping Huang; Journal of Material Research, Vol. 21, No. 6, June 2007, pp. 1519-1525.